Scarecrows
|imagecat = Scarecrows }} Scarecrows is a 1988 horror film directed by William Wesley. Its all about these seven people who are trying to escape this dark eerie cornfield that has a very demonic history and whoever is killed by these scarecrows are going to be one. Plot Scarecrows is about five bank robbers who steal three million dollars from Camp Pendleton and take two hostages, a pilot and his daughter. As the robbers fly towards Southern waters, one of the robbers steals the loot and parachutes into a dark eerie cornfield and the house had a demonic history of a cult. When Burt first lands in the cornfield he then looks around and finds an abandoned house and then goes inside and puts a bug swatter on a little pole hanging on the wall then you see a dead crow and then the bug swatter disappears he then starts thinking "What the?" and then the criminals search the land and then Curry said to look for the money so they do Jack says "man I wish I had my harmonica right now" then he finds his harmonica and then he is killed and then the scarecrows are seen again taking a look at there faces as they head back to the house Roxanne sees Burt and Burt drops his gun and then he gets brutally beaten up by Corbin and they are surprised that Burt survived his brutal beating then Curry rips open his jumpsuit and sees that his internal organs and parts have taken out and replaced with money then they try killing him but he survives but and he gets his head cut off by a machete and then his hand they flip him over and start carrying him and he is as light as a feather and then they start taking out the money and straighten the money then they believe someone is trying to scare them into leaving but they don't but then the pilots daughter makes a run for it.Corbin chases her and then she finds that her dad was murdered and Corbin comes and takes her away and sees that her dad was killed and then they decide to leave Roxanne is collecting the money and Curry stays behind to get Jack but he is already on his way and then as Roxanne is still collecting the money Curry starts talking about not collecting the cash and then Roxanne's hand is stabbed with a pitchfork and then she tears her middle finger in half by pulling on it her head is then cut off by the scarecrows then Corbin and the pilots daughter start heading for the gate but one of the scarecrows is following them then Corbin shoots the scarecrow then they are attacked by the two remaining scarecrows and back at the house Jack is at the house then Curry gets a phone call from someone saying it's Burt the fridgerater door opens by itself and then Curry pulls the blanket off the stump and its Burts head he then hears a noise he then ask's "Who is it?" and then Jack shows up mutilated and then Curry runs into the closet but the scarecrows are part of a cult and then Burts body was found and Curry shoots the body and then runs outside and is stabbed by Jack and dies while Corbin and the pilots daughter see the gate and get through the gate as the pilots daughter sees the plane and the scarecrows see them as the two scarecrows stab Corbins shin with a pitchfork and then they intend to cut his shin but then the pilots daughter kills both scarecrows and then they get on board the plane and then her dad hopped on the plane and almost kills Corbin by stabbing him but he is still alive and then as her dad gets to the front he stabs her daughter's arm and she flys higher than he falls back a little then and as Corbin and her the pilot get into a fight Corbin kills himself with a grenade and then the dog feeds on the remains then you here news at the as the credits is on it says they tranculized the dog and an apprearly they said that they have been dead for while. Circulation This cult classic finally had a DVD release on September 11, 2007 by MGM/Fox. It was most recently aired on TMC on December 27, 2006. According to Fangoira and IMDB posts, the DVD is unrated and uncut in a 1.85 anamorphic widescreen presentation with no special features. External links * * http://fangoria.com/news_article.php?id=4494 * http://fangoria.com/news_article.php?id=4520 * http://www.fangoria.com/news_article.php?id=4582 * http://www.fangoria.com/ghastly_review.php?id=4941 Category:Films Category:Films of the 1980s Category:1988 films